hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo World (Reboot)
Plot A remake of the original Nintendo World with considerably more content, better filming, and voice acting. This version of Nintendo World not only involves Sony, but Microsoft as well allowing for a very different plot than the original series. Hip With Today announced that this installment of Nintendo World will not have any volgar language like the original did, with the exceptions of "damn," "hell," and "bitch" (none of which will be spoken by the Mario Brothers). In November of 2014, Tyler Redick announced that the episode length (usually between 6-12 minutes) would be expanded to 20-30 minute episodes uploaded once a month, starting with episode 7. The reboot begins the same way as the original though with more characters such as Pikachu, Link, Sonic, Mr. Game&Watch, and Kirby. The story seems to focus mainly on the Mario Bros. Video Game History The reboot uses actual video game history to help advance it's plot. This is because Tyler Redick has a great interest in video game history and wants to share his knowledge via the form of entertainment. For example, Pacman states that "Nintendo and Sony were at war from 1994 until 2001, then Microsoft entered the war." This is true of the console wars as Sony released the Playstation in 1994 to rival Nintendo's systems. The two were battling over what console was better until 2001 when Microsoft released the XBox. Sony started focusing in rivaling them as they were the greater threat. In episode 5, Master Chief reveals that Corona appeared in Microsoft World in 2005. This is because Corona is a personification of the Red Ring of Death, a glitch on the XBox 360, which was released in 2005. Master Chief also mentions that Corona's destruction was ruining Microsoft World's economy and that Sony's economy began to grow; this is referencing the copious amounts of XBox 360 returns and PS3 purchases due to the Red Ring of Death. The fact that Master Chief also ran from one end of Microsoft World to the other in order to avoid Corona is a subtle reference to Microsoft ignoring/running away from the issue of the Red Ring rather than attempting to fix it. Not only that, but all the character's title cards show their first video game appearance and their current IP owner, but this concept was dropped in episode 7 to give the show a more cinematic feeling. There will be more video game history references as the series continues. Cast The reboot of Nintendo World is the first installment to have voice actors rather than subtitles. While most voices are impressions of their video game counterparts, some are improvised and new, and others are soundbites taken from the character's video game dialogue. Vincent Szachury left the show before episode 7, being replaced with Chris Von Fahnestock and Nicholas Redding. Tyler Redick - Mario, Captain Olimar, Mr. Game&Watch, Falco, Corona. Brett Slater - Pacman, GameOver, Sonic, Master Chief. Vincent Szachury - Luigi (episodes 2-6), Wesker (episodes 2-6), Ocelot (episodes 2-6), Sly Cooper (episodes 1-2), Sweet Tooth. Brennan Lowery - Riku, Fox, Professor E.Gadd. Roman Buetel - Sora. Nicholas Redding - Wesker (episode 7). Chris Von Fahnestock - Luigi (episode 7). Piggsy, Pikachu, Kirby, Lucario, and Link are all soundbites from their respective games. Honors Episode 5 of the Reboot was accepted into the 2014 Machinima Expo and was screened on November 22, 2014. On December 4, 2014 - Redick gave Machinima distribution rights to the series. EpisodesCategory:Hip With Today Tyler Redick announced in a Q&A video that the reboot of Nintendo World would be divided into Sagas rather than seasons. The first two Sagas will follow the same path as the first two seasons of the original series; Saga 1 being Corona's Saga and Saga 2 being GameOver's Saga. There are currently five Sagas planned and it is rumored that the 3rd Saga will feature an all new original character. Originally, the episodes did not have names - only numbers. After Hip With Today partnered with Machinima, the episodes were required to have names. The Corona Saga: Episode 1: Pilot Episode 2: Battle at the Beach Episode 3: The Plot Thickens Episode 4: Corona Unleashed Episode 5: Master Chief's Confession Episode 6: Game&Watch's Lament Episode 7: You Wanna See The Sony World? Robin Williams Tribute Video Hip With Today created a tribute video for Robin Williams, after his suicide, using the Nintendo World plot. It showed Corona's summoning scene from Episode 4, however, Corona and GameOver have a comedic conversation featuring voice clips from character's portrayed by Williams. After that, Mario steps in and informs the viewer about Williams and the cast pay their respects. Redick promised not to monetize the video as he did not like the idea of making money off of Williams' death. After Hip With Today partnered with Machinima, the video had to be monetized by contract. Redick promised to donate the money earned by the video to the American Foundation of Suicide Prevention. ALS VideoCategory:SeriesCategory:GTA SA MachinimaCategory:Nintendo WorldCategory:Hip With Today Hip With Today created a short video of Mario from the reboot doing the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. Mr.Game&Watch also appeared as the one dumping the water onto Mario. Hip With Today promised to donate $1 for every like the video got, plus the monetization revenue from the video. They ended up donating $112 total to the ALS foundation.